


Last Supper

by garylovesjohn



Category: Faith (Airdorf Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Gore, Bloodletting, Captivity, Crying, Cults, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Drunkenness, Enemas, Ero Guro, Farting, Gross, Kissing, M/M, Murder, Object Insertion, Omorashi, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priests, Public Humiliation, Rituals, Rope Bondage, Satanism, Scat, Scents & Smells, Self-Indulgent, Stench, Urination, mysophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: A young priest is offered a drink.
Relationships: Gary/John Ward (Faith Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Last Supper

**Author's Note:**

> A little treat for Christmas.  
> Please mind the tags. Nobody is forcing you to read.  
> This work contains a lot of gross stuff. Don't come crying if you read something you couldn't stomach.
> 
> Have a little bit of Faith fanart before delving into the disgusting shit. ♥  
> 

John awoke in a candlelit room, surrounded by cultists, all nude and painted in red blood, save for one…

Gary, their leader. Cloaked in crimson, an ominous smirk upon his too wide mouth.

Panic jolting through his body, John attempted to rise and flee, only to discover that he was stuck on his knees with hands bound behind his back. Ropes were all he wore and shame set his face ablaze upon realizing his predicaments.

He had no idea how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was being jumped by goons in a back alley. He couldn't believe he had been captured.

He glanced around, frantic and terrified. Just a standard ritual room, probably in the basement of an abandoned building somewhere. There was no way anyone would notice he was missing in time to save him.

Before he could even try to plead with his captors, Gary's voice rose above his.

"Welcome, dear John. So glad you could join us on this special day."

Two burly, nude cultists seized the confused priest and manhandled him into a squat position. Below him was placed a deep, ornate silver platter. Surely an antique.

In its reflective surface, John could see all the shameful details of his anatomy. Intimate spots of himself he would have rather never observed.

From the nearby altar, Gary retrieved an expensive-looking bottle which he cautiously uncorked.

"I've got some wine for you, love. Not the awful swill you serve at the church. No, a truly exquisite red. I'm sure you will enjoy its refined bouquet."

John eyed his tormentor, confused. Was this poisoned wine? Probably not since it was unopened. Plus what a bizarre way of killing him, if that were their intention. Which it probably was.

Were they going to do a blasphemous reenactment of Christ's last supper? Was this bottle filled with actual blood?

John wanted to beg for his life, scared as he was. But he decided to remain proud. He would not utter a word to this vile fiend. He would not plead. That was probably what Gary expected to hear anyway. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

But he couldn't deny his fear to see him approach, bottle in hand, with a cruel sneer upon his lips.

The two cultists holding John forcefully bent him over and that was when he finally realized what was going to happen.

A shrill, trembling "No!" escaped him in distress when he felt cold glass between his legs.

As the tip of the bottle was pressed into him, John wailed in pain and humiliation. Instantly, the burn of the wine filled his guts, its unpleasant lukewarmth, much cooler than his core, making them cramp up.

He broke down and begged for it to stop, but this only resulted in Gary snickering as he shallow-fucked his abused hole with the bottle's neck.

Soon enough, no more liquid would go in and John's ass was freed of the intrusion.

The two cultists by his sides brought him back up into a squatting position. Panicked, he squeezed his cheeks shut, already feeling the wine leaking out. His guts were angry, painfully contracting, urging him to relieve the pressure within.

Already he was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol poured inside of his poor body. Absorbed way too fast through the lining of his intestines. No way this was just regular wine. It was far too potent to be.

He knew the wise thing to do right now was to purge it. Otherwise there was no way he would not die poisoned.

Through teary eyes, he glowered at Gary, who took a swig of the bottle. It was only one third empty. John grimaced, not only at the disgusting act of this madman putting his mouth on something that had just been up his unwashed ass, but also at the certainty that he would get more wine poured inside of him before this night was through.

The pain in his abdomen was unbearable now. It ached and burned in every odious way. He was getting more and more drunk by the minute and thus more relaxed.

Much to his shame, he was leaking uncontrollably now, and the smell of wine was now overshadowed by the stench of his guts.

"Why suffer needlessly?" asked Gary with a smile that almost looked genuinely compassionate, "Relieve yourself of this pain. You'll feel much better afterwards."

Spidery fingers played in John's hair, greasy and wet with sweat. He tried moving his head away, but there was nowhere he could go, bound as he was. The sudden jerk of his upper body caused a bit more shit to leak out of him. He felt it passing in small, solid lumps, and he blushed deeply in shame. Not that he wasn't red with drunkenness already.

"Go on, love. You're doing so well."

Encouragements, as honeyed as they were poisonous, whispered in his ear like a secret confession of passion.

Still John refused to relent. Holding onto his pride, the only thing he had left. He may have been here, naked amongst enemies, bared for their prying eyes to see, but by God he wasn't about to defecate in front of them.

He would not be broken.

But the more the minutes passed, the dizzier he grew. The wine was getting to his head. He felt hot all over. Sweat pearled upon his exposed body, glistening under the flickering lights of the numerous red candles.

Everything was just so red in this room. Red blood, red altar, red robe, red candles, red wine.

Even he was red too. Shamed and drunk like a fool.

Gary's soft, warm hands were still upon him. In his hair, on his face. Their gentle touch easing his screaming skin. Brushing the sweat off his brow. Kind, hushed words were whispered to him, punctuated by comforting kisses.

It should have felt disgusting, but John was too out of it to care. In such a harsh place, to feel this sort of compassion, however false it was, toyed with his emotions. It was difficult to resist.

And oh how tempting it was to make the pain stop.

Although part of him still wished to remain strong, his body finally betrayed him. There was no holding back the oncoming torrent of diarrhea. His guts were angry, rent aflame by the wine and the long wait. His sphincter muscle abandoned the fight and violently disgorged all it had been so valiantly holding back.

Red wine, stained with dark shit. Most of it liquid by now, but fragments of a solid log could still be found throughout the mess. The relief felt beyond amazing and John couldn't suppress a sigh of pleasure. His bladder joined in and he pissed out a long, steady stream which further increased the already sizable mess on the platter.

The stench was beyond vile. Warm, feculent wine mixed with golden urine. The steamy odour mingled with that of the surrounding air, already thick with the revolting smell of blood. It was suffocating. The small room was far too hot, with so many people and candles in it, there was so very little oxygen to breathe.

John felt like he was going to faint. Beyond the blessed relief, the full sting of humiliation hit him. He had noisily emptied his guts in front of a dozen people. All eyes fixated upon his dirty, twitching anus, still leaking and wetly farting out the last few remaining pebbles of shit.

His head hung low in shame, he caught a glimpse of the grotesque mess between his legs. The deep platter nearly half full of glistening feces floating in piss and wine. It was a nauseating spectacle.

Worse still was the foul odour of it all that none of the cultists seemed to be bothered by. Even Gary inhaled deeply, sporting a wide smile, as if this were a refreshing spring breeze.

"I think our lovely little priest could go for a second drink."

Before John could even protest, he was bent over once again. His face mere inches away from the platter. He could feel the wet warmth radiating from it. He gagged and spat, praying he wouldn't throw up on top of it.

He felt the bottle penetrating him once again and the burn of wine returned full force. He shuddered in agony, wailing through his clenched teeth. He didn't want to open his mouth, he already felt like he could taste his own alcoholized shit upon his tongue.

The liquid poured easier now, filling his rectum with searing pain. His sadistic captor even further raped his bruised hole with the neck, laughing as the poor priest sobbed in despair.

When the bottle was nearly empty, Gary took it back and chugged the rest. Rivulets of red dripping from the corners of his mouth.

This time John didn't even wait to suffer. As soon as he was straightened back into a squat, he let go. Pushing out the wine and what little amount of shit remained within his exhausted, drunken guts. His head was throbbing, his vision little more than a blur. He was too inebriated to even feel the shame of relieving himself in front of a crowd. It didn't matter anymore.

He just wanted it to end.

Burgundy liquid poured from his ass, smelling more like wine this time, less like shit. It still wasn't pleasant. His hole was on fire. The involuntary farts were a sickening noise to his ears. Everyone was staring. Everyone was listening. Like this was some entrancing spectacle.

John wanted to cuss at all of them. However, in his state, he only managed to slur incoherently, nearly falling ass first into the pile of his own making. Thankfully the two cultists were still holding him firmly.

When the last few droplets dripped off his trembling ass cheeks, the filled platter was taken to the altar and placed upon it with reverence.

"Wonderful job, love. Tonight the great Alù shall feast upon your delightful excrement. A truly amazing gift. We are so thankful for your contribution."

John was wobbly, finally able to kneel down after squatting for so long, his legs were dead. He had a hard time following what Gary was saying. Everything sounded distant and dissonant. He truly did not feel good. He had way too much alcohol into his system. He felt freezing cold despite the surrounding heat.

He did not even see the danger coming when he witnessed that very same bottle of wine being placed in front of him with a funnel on it. Did not feel the menace to see Gary now brandishing a gleaming ritual dagger.

"However, I do believe that such a kingly meal needs a drink of choice to go along with it. And what better than the blood of a virgin to quench the great Alù's thirst?"

The stab in John's jugular was so fast he only noticed it when he began coughing up blood. His open carotid artery sprayed directly into the funnel in tandem with the frenetic beating of his heart. 

He felt no pain, but he knew he was dying. He wanted to scream, but all he could do was choke.

Gentle, soothing words were in his ear once again. Hands upon his livid, sweaty face, hushing him. Urging him to fall into a restful sleep.

Gary Knelt down before the fading priest, planting a deep, lustful kiss upon his hot, red mouth, relishing the taste of his life essence.

As he felt a tongue dancing with his own, John's vision slowly began to tunnel. He felt so dreadfully tired. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to rest for a moment. His addled mind not realizing he would never open them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wishlist FAITH on Steam and play the demo during your holidays in quarantine.  
> [www.garylovesyou.com](http://www.garylovesyou.com)


End file.
